Ceramic Hearts
by PurpleThorn
Summary: Sisters by blood, friends by choice. Elain and Terra live in a peaceful earth bending city that nothing ever happened in. Then, everything changed when The Avatar visited. When the Avatar saved the city from a nearby volcano, the worst was yet to come. But when all hell breaks loose, and the avatar is nowhere to be found. These sisters take matters into their own hands.
1. Episode 1

_No matter how things seem to change. Never forget who you are._

– _Ursa, Zuko's Mother_

Ceramic Hearts: Part 1

Makapu Village

 _Water_

 _Earth_

 _Fire_

 _Air_

 _Long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony. Then, everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar, master of all four elements, could stop them, but when the world needed him most, he vanished._

 _A hundred years have past, and a peaceful village of earthbenders are visited by the new Avatar. An Airbender named Ang. The Avatar, with the help of the local fortune teller, saved the village from the eruption of a nearby volcano. But the volcano was only one force the village needs saving from…_

Makapu Village was well known for the rich volcanic soil, secluded area and it's beautiful views. The large volcano looming over the village gave the ground fresh and healthy soil for crops. The volcano and surrounding forest also gave the village a natural barrier from attackers and allowed the residents to sleep soundly. Knowing the Fire Nation would have difficulty attacking their location. And the sapphire skies overhead gave Mapaku village the radiant sun during the day and a clear view of thousands of stars at night.

However, travellers and tourists only seem to come to Makapu Village for one reason: The Fortune Teller. Aunt Wu, the mysterious fortune teller, can flawlessly predict the future. Her fortunes have saved the Makapu Village countless times. Only two months prior, The New Avatar, and his traveling group visited the village of Makapu. With the help of Aunt Wu's prediction and the combined bending of the Avatar, and villagers, the residents were saved.

To celebrate the victory of saving the village, a plaque and statue in the center of town had been created in The Avatar's likness. It stood proudly overlooking the homes of the people The Avatar had saved. Even as a pink squishy ball slapped a green goop over the arrow atop The Avatar's forehead, the statue remained strong.

"Did I do that?" A girl of about fifteen sheepishly watched the green goo drip down The Avatar's nose. "I sure hope that doesn't stain."

"Nice one, butter fingers!" A dark haired boy of similar age taunted. He was balanced on one leg, and looked as if he was trying not to move. "Terra, are you going to throw the ball or not? My arms are getting tired!"

"Leave me alone, Slug." Terra glared at Slug with her amber eyes, her arms folded over her green tunic.

Terra Bounced the pink ball on the terracotta stone floor. As it bounced, more green goo splattered off the ball. The three players did their best to dodge the green goo as it sprayed the surrounding area. Slug grabbed the ball as and the other two players froze. Eel, the third player and second boy, was a blonde boy that towered over the other two, despite being the youngest.

Slug made sure neither player was moving a muscle and threw the ball as hard as he could. The oncoming green goo splashed Terra in the face. Terra sputtered and gagged at the smell of rotten egg and tart milk. It burned her nose as she breathed in. "I am going to get you for that Slug!" She wiped the goo off her face and tried to get it out her bright red hair with her white sleeve. She stopped and froze as Eel grabbed the pink ball. Eel lifted the squid ball above his head. He was about to throw the ball down when a brunette girl ran up to the trio. "Elaine!" Terra exclaimed happy upon seeing her sister. Elain was younger than the other three. She was around 13 years old, two years younger than her sister

The girl stopped at the group and held up her arms, gesturing for Eel to throw it. "I bet I could beat all three of you!" At this moment, Slug lost his balance and fell on the stones. The remaining three giggled as Slug reluctantly sat down near the spot the ball is thrown. Eel waited for Slug before throwing down the ball. It hit the ground, splattering everyone with go and flew high into the air as the children once again ran to a new position.

As the ball fell, Elain and Terra shared a look. The two seemed to be able to read each other's thoughts sometimes. The three remaining players who weren't out ran to a new position. Elain caught the ball and checked to make sure no one moved. With a slip of the hand she threw it in the air. Terra ran towards the ball, she turned her back to the other players and she the ball came down. She looked at Elain. Elain instantly slowed, but Eel was still running. Terra blocked the view of the ball from Eel and Elain and when she caught the ball, Eel ran a couple more steps. "OUT!" Terra shouted as she revealed she had already caught the ball.

Eel looked confused, then angry. "Wait what? I'm out?"

"Yup." Elain grinned. "Girls win!"

"The Game is Over!" Terra announced happily, throwing the back back and forth.

"Psh. Well, me an Eel are far better at squid ball then either of you girls!" Slug started to squeeze the ball in anger, and the familiar goo oozed out.

"Sure you are." Terra sarcastically replied as she rolled her eyes. "And that's why you lost to the two of us!"

"We didn;t lose! Everyone around here knows you two cheat at squid ball." Eel grunted.

"If cheating is using your brain and beating your opponent by outsmarting them then sure! I guess we do cheat!" Elain placed her hands on her hips. "You two would never use more than your fists to solve a problem! I'm starting to doubt you two even have brains!"

"Alright then, smarty pants!" Slug growled. "Lets see you solve this problem!" Slug turned and threw the pink squid-ball high in the air. The ball landed on a nearby boulder. The boulder had been raised in the fight against the volcano, and because of that it towered over the village. The two sisters shared a nervous glance as the weight of the situation dawned on them.

"This would be the second ball this month!" Elain whispered. "Last time Mom made us do all the chores until we you afford a new one!" Elain shivered at the memories of all the boring housework she had been roped into.

"We need to get that ball." Terra nodded.

"Oh and one more thing!" Slug grinned menacingly. "Elain can't use her earthbending to get up there."

"Fine!" Terra hissed, close to throttling the boy. "We can figure out how to get there without it!" Elain had already gone one ahead, so Terra set off for the boulder at her own speed.

Elain made it to the boulder first. She instantly started climbing, her progress was slow, but she was a couple feet of the ground when Terra finally caught up.

Terra leaped up easily next to Elain. "You've got it all wrong, you know. You have to move one limb one both sides at the same time." Terra gave her an example by climbing up a few more feet. "It's easy once you get the hang of it."

Elain shrugged. "The faster we get that ball the better." Elain started mirroring Terra's movements. And after twenty minutes of strenuous climbing, Elain had reached the top only a couple minutes after Terra.

"Congratulations on making it." Terra mused.

"Thanks for helping me." Elain said half-sarcastically.

"Anytime." Terra was playing around with the ball as she sat on the ground. "You know they don't matter right? Slug and Eel will say anything to try and get under your skin. But the thing about bullies are: if you ignore them, they'll leave you alone."

"I wish all problems worked that way." Elain joked. "That would be great."

"That would be something. I kinda wish that too now I think about it." Terra lightly tossed the ball to Elain. "We'd never have to take out the trash again."

"That would be a miracle." Elain grinned.

"Listen Elain. Things will get easier, people's minds will change, and you should be there to see it." Terra smiled at her sister. "One day you and I will be treated way differently by people like Slug and Eel. I personally hope they treat us like royalty, and they have to kiss my feet when I walk into a room."

"I'm pretty sure they kiss your rings, not your feet." Elain sat down next to Terra. "And why would you want your feet kissed anyway? That just weird."

"Fair enough. I'm pretty ticklish anyway." Terra smiled to herself.

"Thanks for the advice." Elain bumped her sister on the shoulder. "I appreciate it."

'Good." Terra hugged her sister from the side. "I just hope your stubborn butt listens."

As the two girls drew away from the embraced a rustle from the bushes made them whip around. The two girls expected Eel or Slug, and prepared for a fight. "Who's there!" Elain called. Elain's voice startled the thing in the bushes. It jumped out and the two girls jumped back themselves. The creature looked like a frog, it was brown on top, green underneath, and has white stripes on its back and legs. It's was a badger-frog.

"A Badger-Frog? But the only habitat for them is one of the old airbender temples." Terra watched the badger-frog leap onto a nearby rock. "What's he doing all the way out here?"

"He's so cute!" Elain gushed. "I'm going to call him Fredrick."

"Fredrick?" Terra chuckled. "I guess it works." She watched the sun get lower in the sky. "We need to get back home. Mom and Dad will start to worry,"

Elain glaced at the sun's potion quickly. "Then let's use the fast way to get down from here." Without another word, Elain used earthbending to trap the creature. She walked over to the caged creature and gently pulled him out. "All aboard!" Elain held the creature in on arm and gestured upwards with the other. The earth fall below them rose and Elain and Terra jumped on board. As they jumped down from the platform, Elain petted the feral Badger frog.

"Ha! See you did end up cheating!" Slug's obnoxious voice caught the girl's attention. Fredrick croaked, and Elain quickly hid him behind her back.

"And how is that?" Terra frowned.

"You used earthbending!" Slug pointed at Elain's platform. "Cheaters!"

"Actually." Elain smirked at Slug. "I think you will find you only said I couldn't use my earthbending to get UP the boulder. You never said anything about getting down."

"It's true." Terra chimed. Slug mumbled something under his breath. "What was that?" Terra growled.

"Nothing." Slug muttered. Elain looked from Slug to Terra and grinned knowing Terra was right about the lame bullies.

"Good. Okay, Elain. I think we better head home." Terra, still holding the ball, gave the two boys no notice as she strolled right past them. Elain ran to catch up with her sister, and they walked in silence most of the way home. The walked through the main village to the outskirts. The girls passed by a farm of Pig-Goats before following a dirt road leading to a barn and a green and gold painted house.

As they walked inside their red and gold painted home, the scent of sugar glazed turkey-lamb and mashed potato filled their nostrils. The two girls eagerly dropped their stuff near the door, their stomachs rumbling and mouths watering. Elain hid Fredrick in her shirt, he was slimy and smooth but the small patches of hair was slicked and hard. It was an odd mixture. Elain sprinted to their room as Terra sat at the table with her mother.

Elain closed the door behind her and grabbed the nearest box, pouring it's contents out on the floor. She poked holes in the side and set it on her desk, carefully depositing Fredrick into the box for a temporary stay.

"Dad's cooking tonight? Yikes" Elain giggled as a plate was placed in front of her. While the meal smelled good, and probably tasted good, it looked terrible.

"I'll have you know, my cooking tasted great." The girl's father sat down and the family started eating. Henry, the girl's younger brother sat in a high chair being fed by their mother. The sight of him eating always made Terra cringe, and she quickly settled her gaze on her own food.

"How was your day girls? I see you brought the ball back this time." Their mother joked.

"Slug and Eel accused us of cheating again." Elain admitted.

"And did you?" Their father asked as he popped a spoon in his mouth.

"No! We just outsmarted them. Twice!" Elain frowned. "They're just stupid." She stabbed at her food angrily.

"That might be so." Her father lectured, "But that's still not a very nice thing to say. You wouldn't want them to call you cheaters like this. And I'm sure they wouldn't like being called stupid like this."

"Ok, dad. I'll stop." Elain sighed.

"That's my girl." Her father leaned over the table to gently tap the underside of her chin. "Elain, Terra, I think the trash is full. If you are finished with dinner I would like you two to take it out, please." Both girls visually deflated. Neither of them liked taking out the trash. They would always smell afterwards.

Elain and Terra groaned as they picked up their plates and put them in the sink.. Reluctantly, they picked up the two separated trash containers from under the sink and trotted outside. The two girls hauled the trash all the way to the barn and around the side. The Goat-Pig pen was separated from the other animals due to it's own violent nature. Walking up to a special duct, the girl pour the contents inside. A squeal could be heard from the other side, and the two girl just managed to jump away as a snout stuck itself up the duct. The snout shot a string of green goo from its snout and Terra only just managed to miss getting hit.

"I really don't like that animal." Terra frowned, and watched the snout reseed back down the duct.

"I'm sure it doesn't like you either." Elain quipped. The sound of metal crunching followed a couple seconds later. The girls retreated back to the safety of their house. Night had fallen at this point and it was time to get ready for bed.

The girls crawled into bed, teeth brushed andcam eyes heavy. As they pulled the blankets over themselves, the door opened and their mother walked in. Her kind eyes glimmered in the candle light. "Goodnight girls." She leaned down to give the sisters a soft peck on the forehead. "I have a special lullaby for tonight." Elain tried to protest, thinking she was too old for that sort of thing. But their mother had already begun to sing:

 _Words are born into air  
And quickly fade out in the wind  
But they find their way inside you  
Where they live on forevermore..._

 _When skies are dark and full of rain  
Look inside your heart  
The light, so warm and all aglow,  
Shining just like the sun._

 _You can see, just how much you've grown  
How strong you are..  
A love will open up to you  
And it starts from the day that you,  
first heard those words..._

Elain and Terra's eyes became heavy, and the neither one noticed their mother carefully closing the door behind her. They didn't notice Fredrick sneak out of his log and snatch up the leftovers. And as they finally drifted off to sleep, they didn't notice the small smile etched onto their faces.

Elain laid her head on her desk. School was starting to set her off. Her textbook was opened to a passage about the last Avatar, and the start of the Fire Nation's attack. Most of the class was quietly studying the history of the event, however Elain could not have cared less. Everyone knew what happened. The whole war was started by the crazy Fire Nation and they started to wipe everyone out. They were still wiping people out. The thought of the innocent people getting hurt made Elain's hand ball up into fists. She clutched at her dark leggings. Why were students wasting time learning about history when they could be out there making it? They could be stopping the Fire Nation, instead of reading about them.

While the lesson was infuriating, the teacher was a very pleasant and warm lady named Ms. Lavender. She was kind to all her students and she taught all her lessons in a memorable way. She greeted students by name and gave them all glowing smiles. Usually, Elain would follow the Ms. Lavender's words like they were all she would ever need to hear. Yet today, Elain just couldn't see the point of the class. She was relieved when the granite stone bell rang with the end of class. She quickly grabbed her things and left the classroom.

Elain walked out of the classroom. Outside, waiting by the school gates was Terra. "Long day? You look terrible." Terra joked. Elain gave her a huff and started to stomp away. "Elain. Elain? Ok I'm Sorry. Whatever happened, I'm sorry I teased you about it." Terra an up to Elain and snatched Elain's backpack off her shoulders.

"What are you doing?" Elain complained.

"I'm making it up to you by carrying your stuff home." Terra explained in a simple tone. The older girl had a backpack on ether shoulder as the two girls started homewards. They turned down a dirt alleyway, the buildings were close on either side. But even through the narrow gap the two girls saw the large crowd gathered in the center of town.

"Aunt Wu?" Elain guessed.

"I don't know. Let's check it out." Terra increased her pace.

The girls merged with the crowd, and saw they were correct. Aunt Wu, the local fortune teller stood on a raised platform she uses in abnormal situations. Aunt Wu's hair was still tied up in a fashion that Elain always thought looked like hair curlers. Her bright orange robe swept the floor as she walked onstage. Usually, she carried a wide smile on her face. However today, she held a worried frown that gave Terra an uneasy feeling.

"Villagers of Makapu! I have read the clouds, and they offer a disturbing message! They predict that tonight, a terrible storm will overrun the village, and the volcano will erupt black ash upon the village. No lava shall flow. But the village will be shrouded in darkness! Be warned! Run to your neighbors! Spread the message! A terrible storm is on its way! We have to prepare for what is to come!" The crowd murmured and as the last word left her mouth, Terra and Elain rocketed in the direction of their home.

Elain's heart pounded in her ears as they continued to run all the way home. Terra's lungs burned with every breath. Yet the two pressed on. They flung open the gate to their home and charged inside.

The door was thrown carelessly open as the two girls burst in. "Mom! Dad!" Elain rushed through the living room. "Terra! Go find Dad!" Elain yelled behind her as she once again threw open the door to her parents room. Her mother sat inside gently rocking Henry to sleep. As Elain barged in she visibly jumped.

"Elain! What's wrong! You're white as a sheet!" Her mother exclaimed. Elain simple grabbed her Mother's shoulder and explained with:

"Aunt Wu said a huge storm is coming. We need to lockdown the house." Her Mother's eyes widened and Henry was placed in a cot. Instantly the two females went to work closing windows and bolting doors.

Meanwhile, Terra raced out the back door. Her feet kicked up dirt as she raced down the dirt path to the sun bleached red barn. She stormed inside to find her Father milking a Cow-goat. "Dad, stop what you are doing. Aunt Wu has predicted a terrible storm. We need to get all the animals back in the barn. Mom's already locking up the house."

"Understood." Her Father looked shocked for a moment, but quickly snapped into action. He shoved the bucket into a corner and lead the Cow-goat to a cell. Terra had already left to herd in the other Cow-goats, and used a bell to move them into the barn. As her father sealed the animals in their cells, Terra climbed the ladder and sealed all the hatches, windows and doors tightly. As the two finished up, Terra grabbed the bucket of milk and left her father to bolt up the burgundy barn doors.

She swung open the door to find her mother and sister had already locked down most of the house, going as far as leaving rolled up towels in window panes and blankets over doors. The living room had become a safe room for the family to say in that night, filled with emergency food and sleeping bags on the floor and couches. As her father joined them, Elain put another blanket over the back door and closed it, sealing the family inside for the night.

The family hovered around the log fire as night fell. Almost immediately rain started to drum down on the roof. The fire was the only source of light, and the warmth heated the room snuggly.

The group listen to the rain splatter on the roof over head, and the wind roar and hiss like breaths outside, rattling the window panes. All way mostly silent until their mother spoke up. "You two did an amazing thing today."

"Thanks, Mom." Elain smiled shyliy.

"It's not the first time you two have saved the farm before. Do you to remember the time you stopped chicken pigs from eating our crops? you ran around the fields with buckets and shovels banging them until all the creatures left. you save the village, it was a hard winter that year. Without your help many would have starved."

"I do remember that." Terra laughed. "The village thanked us with gifts the day after. I still have the medal in my bag at all times."

"That's wonderful to hear." Their mother stood up from the couch she was sitting on and kneeled before the two girls. "And that's why I want to give you these." Their mother held out a necklace made of jade beads to Elain, and for Terra a beautiful white flower hairclip made of mother of pearl and tiny pearls wrapped in wire around it, to make it look like petals were falling off in the wind.

"Their beautiful." Elain gently took the jade necklace.

"Incredible." Terra said breathlessly.

"I'm giving you these but you must take great care of them. Both items were passed down from both sides of the family. They could be hundreds of years old. And they are very valuable." She put the Jade necklace over Elain's head. "This is was a gift from my great-grandmother, it is jade from Ba Sing Se, it was blessed by an earthbender who had served under the last King long ago. It brings good luck and strength to the one wearing it."

Turning to Terra, she started to play with her bright red hair. "And this, is from your father's side. I do not know it's history, nor where it came from. It was gifted to me at my wedding by your grandmother. And every time I have worn it, the world seems to be basking in light. I am never happier then when I wear this clip. Except, of course, when I spend time with my beautiful family." Terra's hair was placed in a bun. The flower clip was prominently displayed in her hair. "There, now you are both beautiful, lucky, smart and strong." The three females laughed together merrily. And then that happy moment ended.

The mood suddenly grew ice cold as the room started to shake. The entire house creaked and groaned as if it was about to collapse. Elain ran to her family as they looked for shelter. Terra ran to the window and threw open the curtains to see the volcano shaking violently. It looked like it was about to erupt again. Meanwhile the sky was covered in grey clouds, pelting down a mixture of rain and hail. Terra quickly ran after her family, the sight giving her a sense of urgency.

"Sara, get the kids to safety. I'm going out to see if I can help out the situation." Their Mother quickly embraced their Father. And as soon as they parted, their Father marched outside into the harsh storm.

"Quickly now, girls!" Their mother started to hand the girls bags from a closet nearby. "Pack only what's necessary or important. Things you can not live without. Then join me out here, I'm going to need your help with the food."

The two girls silently stared at the bags they were given for a moment before running into their room and tearing it apart. Drawer were pulled out, clothing was strew, and some toys were broken underfoot as the two girls ripped apart every inch of their room, making sure to only pack the essentials. After the precious minutes of destroying their room ticked by, Elain joined their mother and Terra was burdened with Fredrick.

Terra scooped up Fredrick and deposited him into a small birdcage she found laying around. "It's time to leave, Fred. Bad things are happening." Terra hooked the cage onto the belt holder of her pants. She grabbed Elain's bag and her own and marched into the kitchen. The curtain was still open where Terra had opened it. And the storm outside had only seemed to get worse.

And that's when it happened, the volcano explode outwards. A Black Wave of what seems like ash started moving towards the village at an alarming rate. it's swallowed every tree rock and boulder that It came upon. Terra screamed. her mother came to look at what she was upset about. and then she quickly ran across the room. She picked up Henry and turn to the girls. "I need you to run all the way out of town and don't stop. I will join you later. I need to grab important document but you girls need to go on ahead. I'll be right behind you just leave."

Terra stood in shock for a second. "Terra! Go!" Terra grabbed the bags she'd packed and opened the back door. Elain was right behind her.

"Hurry, Mom!" Terra shouted back, she grabbed elain's empty hand and pulled her towards the barn. The two girls dashed pasted the barn and into the field behind their home. They sprinted to the other side and hopped the fence. Terra looked back. The Black wave was at the edge of town, it swallowed the school as she watched. Without wasting another second, Elain and terra shot into the woods. They ran deep into the forest, neither one slowing.

That's when Elain tripped. Her shirt got caught onto something and she fell. The two girls looked back. They saw the black wave just as it swallowed the street the lived on. They watched as their house was their one second and gone the next. Terra was tempted to stare at it longer, but she helped Elain up and they charged forward.

The could hear it behind them. It made a buzzing sound like the one that you hear every so often. But it was as if the sound came from inside their heads. The girls ran until their lungs felt like they were about to burst. Terra chanced a glance behind them. The black wave was only three hunded feet away. Inside its dark deepths, strange creatures could be seen. Most seemed to pay no notice to the world around it. But there was one, that was headed straight toward the girls. It looked like a silver snake.

Terra screamed. And her feet moved on there own. Rushing forward with a burst of energy she hadn't had before. Her feet moved so fast the didn't seem to touch the ground. The girl could hear the buzzing getting louder and louder as the black cloud drew closer to them.

Elain panicked. She screamed loudly, making Terra look back at her sister. Elain was only a few feet ahead of the black wave. Terra opened her mouth to warn her as a long, spiked, forked wrapped around her leg. Elain collapsed onto the floor, and instinctively, she kicked her attacker in the face. The spirit evaporated into the wave and The tongue retracted quickly, the spikes scratching Elain's leg in the retreat.

Terra watched as her sister started to get swallowed by the wave. She lunged for Elain's arm, and yanked her out. Terra dragged Elain away just in time for the black wave to look like it hit an invisible barrier. It was no longer chasing them, and It had stopped directly in front of them. Frozen. It stopped growing mere inches from the two girls.

"Come on let's go!" Terra Prompted. Elain, rose her hand and the ground beneath them rose as well. The bit of rock they were on moved away from the black wall as i grew. Until the were far above the treetops and could see the wave was a black cloud that shrouded the entire city and the entire surrounding area. Knowing that they were safe, the two girls collapsed relieved on top of the massive boulder.

Elain clutched tightly to her sister's form. As she did, Terra made sure to shield Elain from the gut wrenching sight before them. It was like a giant black wall had created a barrier where the village use to be. Nothing could be seen from inside the black barrier. No houses or the surrounding trees could be seen. Only the black wall itself. But there was still hope. Someone else must have made it.

Terra and Elain waited on top of the Boulder for any sign of other life. But none came. An hour passed. Two hours passed. Nothing. Terra was beginning to realize just how alone they really were. No one else made it out the Black Wall.

Terra started to tremble. The sobs of her sister were causing her to lose her composed nature. She was scared too. She was more than scared. She was terrified. The more she thought about her mother, her father, and her brother, the more petrified she became. Tears streaked down her face and fell into Elain's acorn brown hair. And she nearly wasn't able to even save her sister from the black wall.

Terra was seized by the hottest anger she had ever felt. It scorched her very insides and it caused her to cry out. Terra could only blame herself for her sister's state. If she had just been faster, Elain would had been fine. She wouldn't be injured and terrified as she was.

Elain's leg had been badly scratched. The wounds were deep and need to be cared for right away. Terra lay her sister on the calming familiar rock floor, covered Elain with her jacket and started to search their bags. In one of Elain's bags, she found a first aid kit and started working on Elain's leg. Terras hands were shaky, and Elain clung to Terra as she worked. Her tears blurred her vision and the more she tried to help elain the more Terra felt she was only making things worse. But she made sure Elain's wound was cleaned, and covered in bandages before embracing her sister for comfort.

It was at this point Terra finally spoke: "Elain." Terra choked. "I think everyone is still in there. I can still feel them. I don't know how I can, but I can. Can't you?"

"No." Elain mumbled hoarsely.

"I can." Terra stared at the ground intently. "I know I can." There was a moment of silence until Terra stood up. "Elain. They are still in there. Do you know what that means?" Elain was silent, hiding her face with her arms. "It means they are in danger, just like you were. They need our help Elain."

Elain didn't move a muscle. "Elain? We have to help them! Mom, and Dad, and Henry need us!" Elain started to shake her head.

"No." She whispered. "I am not going back there."

"No?" Terra was shocked and confused.

"No. I will not go back in there." Elain met Terra gaze. Her eyes were wild with emotion, and… the lack thereof .

"But we need to help them!" Terra couldn't understand Elain's behavior. This time Elain didn't say a word. "We can't just leave them!"

"We can't do anything anyway." Elain brooded. "We can't fight spirits."

"No. WE can't. But we could find someone who could. And then we would have to go near the black wave." Terra kneeled next to Elain. "We could save them. We need to save them. Please?"

"And you promise I won't have to go back near the black wave?" Elain whispered.

"Elain, I promise you will not have to go near the black wave." Terra smiled at Elain. "Let's go save our village."

"But, I don't think I can walk." Elain grimaced.

"Can you still bend?" Terra asked, noticing the long way down.

"Let me try." Elain sat up and gestured for the rock formation to move. Both sisters were satisfied when it started to move in the right direction. The boulder moved faster and faster until it was a hard to not be pushed off without hang onto something.

"Elain! Slow down!" Elain was moving her arms all over the place, but the boulder only grew faster yet. The boulder they were now clinging onto was getting lower as the bottom was getting chipped away. A path of crushed trees and large rock pieces was left haphazardly behind them.

"I can't!" Elain screamed. Terra looked at Elain, she looked like she was about to have an anxiety attack. Terra understood that benders need to concentrate to be able to bend, and saw her chance to stop this.

Terra let go with one hand. Her body lifted itself up as the wind blew her body around. Her grip was the only thing keeping her on the boulder. She stuck her pointer finger in her mouth and before she could think of what she was doing, she stuck her wet finger in Elain's ear. Elain shiver instantly.

"EW!" Elain slapped Terra's hand away. The boulder suddenly started to slow down, stopping about two hundred feet later. "That's so gross!"

"Sorry. It was the only thing I thought of." Terra sighed in relief as she realize the ride was over. "So you can't walk. And we are not letting you bend like that again." Terra sat up and collected all the bags. "I guess there's only one option left. I'm going to give you a piggy back ride." Terra kneeled down and Elain wrapped her arms around Terra's neck. The girl put her arms tought all the bags handles and grabbed Elain's legs, making sure to be careful with Elain's injury. "Ready?"

"Yeah." Elain replied quietly.

Terra slowly wandered through the forest with all the weight of the bags and her sister on her shoulders. The storm continued to pour ice cold raindrops that stung her face. After less than an hour of walking, she was shivering from the cold and her legs were shaking from the exhaustion. It seemed almost like a miracle when the girl found a small clearing with the surrounding trees so dense, their branches created a roof that stopped the rain.

Terra lower Elain onto the ground and threw the bags down nearby. Food rolled out of one bag but Terra was too tired to pick them up. It took monumental strength to hand Elain her sleeping bag and get her own ready. She didn't wait to dry off or to take off her clothes before crawling into the bag and curling herself into a ball inside. Elain slipped herself into her own sleeping bag, not saying a word. She watched the trees around her and drew the smallest sense of comfort being so close to the earth.

Meanwhile, the thunder boomed overhead late into the night, the sound echoing loudly all around them. But the sister were being kept awake by something else. The events of that night had them more awake than any roar of thunder or blinding flash of lightning ever could.

It was hours before, the storm started to reside. The harsh storm turned to light ran and then disappeared entirely. The girl finally fell asleep at this time. Both drifting into a deep sleep that granted them temporary peace.

Terra awoke first. She was brought back to reality by the sound of rustling. "Elain?" Terra rubbed her eyes warily. She turned in the direction of the noise. Long twisted horns, long thin legs with paws, tall orange and white bellied body. Standing only a few feet away was a Antelope Fox. "Elain!" Terra yelped and shot out of her sleeping bag.

Hearing her sister's fearful cry, Elain shot upright. The Antelope fox snarled at the two girls., revealing sinister looking teeth. The creature shot forward suddenly, charging at Terra. The red haired girl leaped out the way and grabbed a nearby stick. The Antelope Fox stared Terra Directly in the eye. The animal was sizing her up. Terra rose to her full height and raised the stick above her head. The Antelope Fox's ears lowered, and it took a step back. The feel of Elain's sleeping bag under its paw caused it to turn. It's dark eyes traveled from the bag to the person inside. It's body instantly lowered, getting ready to strike. Terra rushed forward. The Antelope Fox leaped at Elain, teeth bared, and ready to strike..

Lightning seemed to stuck Elain. Her body shook and threw up her arms to defend herself. As the animal set foot on Elain's sleeping bag, the ground near the sleeping bag burst like a geyser of soil. The Antelope Fox was thrown into the air like a ragdoll. It landed near by and turned to look at the girls with an expression that could only be described as terror. Without wasting another moment, it limped away with incredible speed.

Soil and pebbles were still being forced out of the ground. It started to bury the camp and the girls possessions. "Elain! It's gone! You need to stop it!" Terra worked on lugging the bags and leftover food away from the geyser of dirt.

Elain made the usual gestures to no avail. "It's not working!" She wasn't making the slightest dent in the gester. "I can't get it to stop." She started shaking as her own bending started to betray her. "It's not working." She repeated as a feeling of hopelessness washed over her. The geiser rose as Elain drew deeper and deeper into herself.

As rocks started to fall, Terra splashed cold water on Elain's face. Instantly the geyser ceased. Elain snapped out of her trance and glanced around. The entire camp was half buried in dirt. "I'm sorry." Elain whispered.

"It wasn't your fault. A lot has happened." Terra gave her a towel. "Let's just pack up and move on ok?" Elain shakily got to her feet and wordlessly started to dust off her sleeping bag. Terra discarded all the ruined food and checked the bags for ruined wares. "The good news is, we are now traveling lighter." Terra joked as she condensed the surviving materials to four bags.

"Very funny, Terra." Elain sarcastically replied. She had packed up and brushed off all her belongings during this time.

"Well I thought it was." Terra hoisted her bags onto her back. "Ready to head out?"

"Yeah. I'm ready. Let's just get on with it," Elain shoulder her own bag. She flinched a bit when she shifted the weight onto her injured leg.

"Let's me know if you need a break or if your leg is hurting, ok?" Terra glanced down at Elain's bandaged leg. "We can stop for you as many time as you need."

Elain grunted. "I'm fine." She walked passed Terra with an emotionless expression.

"Ok. Great" Terra muttered mostly to herself. The girls hiked through the forest, following the sun east, traveling towards Logtown, the nearest village the girls has heard about. The way was rocky and filled with plenty of snapping branches. Multiple time the girl spooked themselves by trodding on a fallen twig.

"I guess we're just jumpy." Terra laughed awkwardly, trying to clear the mood.

"I guess so." Elain was mostly silent during the hike. Terra left the girl to her own devices, hoping the fresh air would help her.

As the sun was high above them in the sky, and the girls were starting to get hungry, the came upon a gushing river.

The river in question was incredible. A refreshing mist rose from the strong currents, drops of water splashing onto the river bank, salmon could be seen swimming upstream. There was a very distinct smell of wet earth, and one could feel the heat from the sun reflecting off of the water. The river had tall rocks that seemingly safe enough to jump onto, making the river look all the more tempting to play in.

"Last one in is a smelly earthbender." Terra teased as she dipped her feet in the water. Elain glared at her sister but set down all her bags.

"Is this really the time for a bath?" Elain frowned.

"We haven't had a bath for three days, and you still smell like squid ball goo. Now come on stinky, let's get up cleaned up." Terra joked lightheartedly.

After a good soak in the clean and refreshingly cold river, the girls got dressed in new clean clothes. Terra was wearing forest green pants and a light brown shirt with flowing sleeves. Elain put on a shirt the color of jade and brown shorts. Both girls wore the heirloom from their mother. Elain had wrapped the jade bead necklace around the wrist as a bracelet, and Terra used the clip to keep her hair out here eyes.

After changing and feeling completely refreshed and clean, the red haired girl stood and glanced around once. Twice. Three time she turned all the way around to look at their surrounding. "Hey, Elain?" Terra turned to look at her sister with a very serious look on her face. "Which direction did we come from again?"

"Wait, I thought you knew." Elain's face instantly changed to a more serious look. "We were following the sun right? Where is it now?"

The girls quickly glanced at the sky. The sun was hidden behind all the tall treetops. The bright blue sky was neither dark nor lighter in any direction, making it impossible to tell where the sun was. "Ok, well that's not going to work."

"Our bags were over there right?" Elain pointed to a pile of rocks.

"I think so?" Terra scratched her head.

Elain continued. "Well, If that's true then we came from that direction."

"Are you sure?" Terra questioned.

"Yes." Elain shouldered her bag and took Fredricks cage. "I'm sure."

"Well I believe you then." Terra took all the rest of the supplies and they gave the incredible river one last look before setting forward into the forest.

An hour passed, the woods seeming to grow bigger and bigger with each step the girls took. Like they were trapped in a never ending forest, cursed to walk for all eternity. The girls found the same river several times, and eventually just decided to follow the river. The sun was getting lower and lower into the sky. Giving the girl's pressure to keep moving before nightfall. Soon the sky began to darken and the woods became harder to navigate.

"We should start to find a spot to camp." Elain turn her sights to the sky. "It will be dark soon." The girls hurried forward, now desperately looking for a place to camp. Elain was searching for nearby for clearings when she saw the small shehter.

"Hey, princess." Elain motioned for Terra to look. "I think I found somewhere for us to stay."

Terra wondered over and didn't look too excited about it. "A cave? I guess it will work." The girls settled into their camp and snuggled into their sleeping bags after a warm meal with a warm fire. The light of the fire reflected in the stones and crystals of the small cave. It made the cave ceiling twinkle like stars. Both Elain and Terra fell asleep instantly, they were wiped from all the events that happened that day, and they slept peacefully in the twinkling cave.

As the morning progressed, the forest awoke with life. The girls woke up and ate a hearty breakfast before continuing their journey. By mid afternoon, the forests was alive with sound. The birds and steady sound of the river gave the forest a secret musical life. The two girls trudge through the strange world silently. They were both listening to the world around them. It was mesmerizing. Terra had lost all sense of time, and Elain was distracted from her negative emotions. The two were so out of themselves, Terra tripped over a branch.

Terra fell face first into the dirt. The girl unceremoniously spat out a rock as her face contorted with anger. Just as the girl moved to get up, a set of four legs leaped onto the frustrated girls head. Fredrick. His cage had been thrown open in Terra's fall. "Just. Great." She spat.

Elain instantly lunged at the animal. She fell on top of Terra as Frederick leaped onto the dirt nearby. "Fredrick!"

"Elain!" Terra yelled, "Get off me!"

"Sorry!" Elain quickly stood up and ran at Frederick. Frederick heard Elain's footsteps and leaped away. He started to hop down the path ahead of them. Elain sprinted after him, limping but still catching up to the amphibian.

Terra was left to pick herself up. Which she did, and straight after she started running after her sister. She caught up to Elain quickly when Elain stopped suddenly. Terra slowed and saw what she was looking at.

There was no sign of Fredrick anywhere. But the sight of what the girls did see made the girl's breath stop. There below them was a city. It was the first sign of human life they had seen in over 48 hours. The city was an overwhelming and joyous sight to behold for them. Even from this distance they could see it was heavily populated, merchandise and livestock mingled with farmers and everyday earth benders. The building were made of finely crafted terracotta and polished stone. The cities size was enormous, far bigger than any city the girls had seen before.

The earthbenders here wore clothes like green robes and scarves, compared to the green tunics and rolled up trousers of Makapu. The girls shoved Fredrick back in his cage and started down the steep hill leading to the city. As the girls stood at a busy entrance to the city, they were shocked at how different it really was from their home.

Carts were pulling wares and people were yelling out sales on food at every corner. The two girls were completely overwhelmed. They had stepped into a completely new world. One they would have never imagined in their wildest dreams.

Elain pulled herself together and tugged the sleeve of the nearest person. "Excuse me?" The man turned to face them. He had intense eyes and a stern face.

"What do you want?" His annoyed tone made Elain hesitate.

"Can you help us? Our village was destroyed-" Elain started.

"I don't do charity." The man snapped and yanked his sleeve away, causing Elain to fall into a cart full of cabbages. As the rude man stormed away, The middle aged man running the cart screeched in horror. "MY CABBAGES!"

"Sorry!" Elain quickly tried to pick up and dust off all the cabbages she'd ruined. Terra quickly pulled Elain away before the Cabbage Man could say anything else

"What's up with him?" Terra glared at the rude man's retreating back. "He wouldn't be able to help us anyway. We need someone familiar with Spirits."

The girls wandered down more bustling roads to a large fountain. A poor woman sat on the side dressed in rags. All the surrounding people ignored her, but Elain locked eyes with her immediately. Elain saw the pain and sadness reflected in her eyes, along with something Elain could not name."We should ask her." Elain felt a strange connection with the woman. Before Terra could protest, Elain started to push and shove her way through the crowd.

The woman greeted Elain with a gapped toothed grin."Hello, young lady. What can I do for you." The woman asked her in an oddly cheerful voice.

Before she spoke, Elain dug into her bag and pulled out an apple. She offered it to the lady who gratefully accepted it. "Our village has been over run with spirits. We are trying to save it, but we need help from someone who works with spirits."

"Spirits?" The woman said surprised. "Spirits are rare entities to see. And I've never heard of them overtaking a village. Are you sure it's Spirits you are dealing with?"

Elain flinched and her leg started to burn with the multiple mentions of spirits. "Yes. I am quite sure."

The woman looked the girls up and down as she bit into the apple. "Well, if you say so. If you are looking for someone with any sense of Spirits, I would go to the shaman who lives in the east outskirts. There will be signs all over that area. All you have to do it follow them to his home."

Elain nodded. "Thank you for your help." Elain gave the woman a ghost of a smile. "What is your name?"

"My name?" The woman's eyebrows raised in shock. "My name is Delila, thank you for asking young lady."

"Goodbye, Delila." Elain waved to the woman as she and Terra worked their way through the crowed. The duo marched through the busy streets, trying not to disturb anymore carts full of veggies. It was when Elain took an alley way to a quieter street that they found the first sign. The sign was made of a couple planks nailed to the corner of a house. It was painted with a green arrow and the words: 'Shaman of Logtown This Way'.

"Do you still think it's a good idea?" Elain muttered quietly. A worried look etched on her face.

"We got this far. Might as well finish this." Terra took Elain's shoulder. "Don't worry. Nothing bad will happen."

"I hope you are right." Elain gave her sister a small smile and the girls followed the sign. A path of arrows pointed them to the outskirts of the city. The houses here were made more of wood then of earth. The dirt road the two found themselves on lead to a rustic looking cabin. A sign made of sticks nailed to wood read: 'Shaman of Logtown.'

Terra knocked loudly on the front door. "Hello? Mr. Shaman?" After a minute of waiting she tried again. "I know you are in there! Let me in!" Terra banged heavily on the door. I'm here to do business with you!" The door flew open a split second later.

"Business you say?" An elderly man with greying hair and jade green eyes open the door. He wore an outfit made of various animal furs. But it was hard to tell what they once were. "Please come in."

Terra got straight to the point. "Our village, Makapu Village, was overrun with spirits. The entire village is covered in this black cloud where the spirits came from. We know you are a shaman so we thought you could drive away the black fog and all the spirits from the village." The Shaman St at a coffee table and gestured for the girls to sit.

"So you want me to travel through the woods and save your village from spirits? Are you sure you understand what a shaman does?" Shaman pour three cups of tea and started to drink out of one. "A shaman communicates with and visits the spirit world in rituals. What you are looking for is an exorcist."

Elain pulled out the bundle she had carried with her the whole trip, unwrapping it, she revealed the heirlooms from her mother. "We need your help. Will this be enough to pay you?" Elain asked meekly. The sight of the valuables gave the shaman a heart attack, but he quickly composed himself.

"That will be enough for me to go over there and do what I can. I won't promise anything though."

"That's fine." Terra nodded. "Let us leave and get to the city tomorrow." She stood and when the Shaman made not move to do the same she grit her teeth.

"I do not plan on heading out for at least Twenty Four hours, little girl." The Shaman looked up at the red headed girl, then turned his attention to Elain. "Not unless you can pay me with anymore jewels, that is."

"Twenty Four hours! That's not fast enough!" Terra yelled. "Our village is in danger! We need to go now!"

"Your village will be in danger tomorrow and the day after and possibly the day after that. I will leave when I wish to. And only when I wish to." The Shaman crossed his arms and pushed the heirlooms back across the table towards them. "And only when I am in the mood to do so."

Terra grit her teeth. "Why are you leaving innocent people to be trapped in such a horrible place?"

The shaman sighed. "You do not understand the spirit world. It is neither pleasant or terrible. Good or evil. It is a balance of both. You need to understand that."

"The only thing we need to do is get to our village and save it." Terra fumed.

The shaman ignored the girl. "When you are in a better mood perhaps we can talk about this."

"Excuse me?" Terra stood up. "You are the reason I'm so angry in the first place!"

"Are you sure about that?" The shaman cocked his head to the side.

"YES!" Terra screamed. "I can't deal with you right now! I-" Terra gripped at her hair, frustrated with the shaman. "I need some fresh air."

The shaman nodded. "Another thing you need is to calm down and relax for awhile. I refuse to travel with such an obnoxious child insulting everything I say. Luckily for both of us, there is a festival in town. I would take the rest of the night off and see some of the attractions. And when you return, my guest room is the door on the right there. I think some rest before such a journey is necessary. And speaking of rest. " The shaman stood. "I think I will be getting some myself."

"Fine. But I am not allowing you to slow us down when we start our journey." Terra hissed. She whipped around and stomped out the room, slamming the front door behind her. Elain watched the exchange with a silent eye. And she followed her sister out the door to the dirt road.

"That could have gone better." Elain stated.

"Whatever, let's just go to this stupid festival." Terra marched back toward the center of town.

"Ok, Terra." Elain muttered, her eyes downcast.

The two girls shoved their way through the crowded streets and finally came to the glorious festival. There were talents of all kinds. Juggling, bear lion tamers, tight rope acts, earthbending tricks, and disappearing acts. Terra looked around warily, the weight of the situation always at the back of her mind. "Where shall we go first?"

Just as the girls were about to walk around the area, the dangerous scent of fried food made their stomachs rumble and ache. "Food." Elain looked toward the food stands. "Let's eat some food."

"That sounds like a great plan." Terra walked up to the counter of the food station. There were rows and rows of strange food. Fried lizards, chocolate covered raisins, popcorn, and a candy shaped like rocks that popped in your mouth, among much, much more.

Terra looked at Elain's curious face, and reached deep into her bag. Pulling out a handful of money, she gleefully announced:

"We'll take two of everything." Elain's eyes widened, as did her smile. And Terra was just happy to see her smile like that again.

"I want to try juggling." Elain's eyes held a curious glint in them as she spied a girl juggling numerous items. "I've always wanted to try juggling."

"You want to juggle?" Terra was partially surprised. "Sure lets try it, I guess."

"Excuse me?" Elain walked up to the girl. "Will you teach me how to do that?"

The girl looked surprised. "Uh, sure. " She carefully returned her items to the floor and grabbed a single green ball. The ball had the Earth Kingdom symbol on it. The girl gave elain the ball and grabbed another, it was red and held the symbol of the Fire Nation. She started to throw the ball from one hand to the other, and Elain mimicked her. "Throw one ball from one hand to the other hand at head height, in an arc. Get used to the feel and weight of the ball. Notice that the pattern is an arc, and not a circle as you may have thought." The girl instructed.

Terra watched with a spark of excitement as her sister started mimicking the girl almost perfectly. "Now you try." The girl handed Terra the white ball with the symbol of the Air Nomads and picked up a blue ball with the symbol of the Water Tribes for herself.

Terra fumbled around with the white ball but soon got the hang of it. It flew from her fingers almost naturally, and as it took its course in the air she would catch it as if she could see where it was planning to go. Terra was so focused on her own juggling she failed to notice the instructor.

The girl started juggling two balls and Elain was paying close attention. The girl handed Elain the blue ball and Elain concentrated hard on what she was doing. She dropped the balls multiple times, each time getting more frustrated. It was only when one hit her bad leg that she stopped, pan coursed up her leg and she shakily handed the girl back her balls,"I'm good now thanks."

Terra failed to notice her sisters frustrationa nd pain, she too was now on two balls, and she was enjoying it. The white and and the red ball flew out of her hands and were saftley caught agian. "I think I've got the hang of this." She grinned at Elain.

Elain gave her a bitter look, slightly jealous of her sister's natural ability. "Great." Terra felt the razor sharp edge in Elain's voice and gave the girl her things back as well.

"Are you ok?" Terra frowned at her sister's strange behavior.

"I just want to move on." Elain limped away, towards a series of stands. The stand were all set up with some kind of game. There was ring toss, marble toss, darts, earthbending games and more.

Terra walked up to one of the stands, it was a dart game. Terra placed down two coins, and the man behind the counter handed them each a handful of darts. "Let's see who can get the most."

Elain ran through her darts quickly, most hit the wall instead of the painted targets, but on stuck on a target right near the center. Terra only had three hanging loosely on the side of the targets. "Looks like we aren't the best at this." Terra joked.

"Congratulations you both get prizes." The man from behind the counter brought out two plush toys. Elain was passed a small Racoon-bear toy, and Terra was passed a medium platypus-bear.

As stupid as she knew it was, as she looked between the differences in the prizes, Elain was overwhelmed by a feeling of uselessness. Elain knew she was just hurting right now. She knew there was no point in comparing herself to Terra. But right at that moment she didn't car. It felt like there was no one around her that seemed to know what she was dealing with. Elain's face creased into one of pain. Her breathing fastened and her arms shook.

"Elain?"Are you okay?" Terra dropped the toy bear and grabbed her sister's arms as she realized something was wrong.

"No! I'm not okay! I'm freaking out! How can I just be upstaged again and again and still not take the hint? I am useless. I could barely defend myself when I was attacked! How can I expect to help people when I am too weak to even help myself?" Elain cracked, her yells drew attention from onlookers.

"Listen Elain. I can not imagine what you are going through. But I can help you. I can only do that if you help me though. I love you, Elain. And we are going to get through this. I promise. We can save our Village from the black wall. And then everything will go back to normal. In fact, if you help me to convince the old man, we could leave first thing tomorrow. How does that sound?" Terra pulled Elain into a hug. "We can fix this."

"You were right about one thing. I don't think anyone gets how I feel right now. I'm so alone, even when I'm surrounded by a crowd. I'm scared when there isn't any danger. I'm empty when everyone else is shining. I'm numb when everyone else is kind. I'm trapped in a glass box with no key. Every color, emotion, and sound is just ancho of the outside. And I can't get out."

"Elain…" Terra was completely taken aback. The very description sounded like a nightmare. "I will help you find the key. I promise."

"How?" Elain was shaking like a leaf.

Terra took Elain by the shoulders, and looked her right in the eye. "I can't find the key for you. But I will encourage you all the way and I bang on that glass box until the key bounces with so much noise you could find it with your eyes closed."

"How can you help me when I can't help myself? And how can you be sure you can help?" Elain's eyes glistened with tears.

"I will help you, and when the time comes, you will snatch up that key, unlock the glass box, and prade out of their with your head held high. You will be stronger than ever before. And you are going to make it through this."

"How do you know that? How do you even know if anyone is still okay? How can we be sure everything will be go back to normal?"

"We don't. But we need to try. And the faster we get there the faster it will work." Terra looked Elain in the eyes again and gave her a small smile, before embracing her. "Because we are going to make it work."

Elain seemed to soak in Terra's bravery. "Okay." She said simply and took a deep breath. "I want help the village."

"Great. Now lets tell that no good shaman we want to leave first thing tomorrow." Elain grabbed her toy prize and hugged it to her chest. Together they picked their way through the dark streets to the colorful rustic home of the shaman.

"Shaman! Where are you?" Terra's load voice echoed around the room. As Elain stepped into the dark room Terra started pounding on the Shaman's oak door. "Hey! Open up!" Terra screamed into the keyhole.

Elain started to knock on the door as well, not as rough as her sister, but enough to get someone's attention. She heard shuffling on the other side of the door. Elain stepped back as the door was thrown open by an angry looking shaman.

"WHAT?" He screeched loudly, causing Elain's ears to throb.

"We're leaving tomorrow." Elain stated. "Unless you can find two other girls weight down with jewels."

"I already told you, that's not happening." The shaman growled.

"I'm not sure you just heard my sister." Terra looked the Shaman right in the eye, staring him down like the Antelope Fox did to her. "If we do not leave tomorrow, you don't get our business. And judging by how rundown your house is, I'd say you need our money more than we really need you. So let me restate the facts: Tomorrow we will be leaving. We will save my village, and then, you will get paid enough to set yourself up for years. Anything less and we take our jewels elsewhere."

The Shamans gaze flicked between the two girls until he realized her was fighting a losing battle. "Ok, fine. We will leave tomorrow, but I expect to be paid more after this is over.

"Deal." Terra and Elain stated together. They held out their hands and the Shaman shook them both.

"Deal." He yawned. "I'm going back to bed now. I stand by what I said earlier, rest before a journey is not only important but necessary." The Shaman strolled away to his room, closing the door and locking it behind him.

"I hate how he only cares about money." Terra glared at the wooden door.

"Maybe you do. But he's the only help we have right now. So we will just have to deal with him until this is over." Elain sighed. "I just hope that's sooner rather than later."

"Let's just get some rest." Terra seemed to deflate, the events of the day finally catching up with her. "It's the best thing we can do right now."

"At least that's something you and the Shaman can agree on." Elain chuckled and opened the door to the guest room.

The room was filled with colorful tapestries and rugs. A comfy looking bed sat in the center of the room. Elain dropped her bags near the door and lay on the purple bed. The bed creaked under her weight, and as she snuggled inside it the covers seemed to hold her in a warm embrace.

Terra closed and locked the door behind them. She made sure their heirlooms were on hand before joining her sister. "Do you think we'll make it in time?" Her voice was muffled under the blanket.

"I don't know. I want to say we'll get there with plenty of time to spare. But I'm not sure we will." Elain stared at a geometric pattern on a nearby rug. "On the other hand however, I'm not sure that we won't either."

"We'll I just hope we do." Terra stretched and let her eyes close. "Good night, Elaine. I love you very much. I hope you know that."

Elain smiled softly. "I loved you too, Terra. So very much. Good night."

The sisters drifted off into a peaceful sleep. They dreamed about the way the sun feels after a bath in the river. About how their father's food looks terrible despite how great it tastes. About the way the forest sings in the afternoon. And about the crunchy fried foods at carnivals.

Ceramic Hearts

End Of Part One

Terra

"You showed me that sometimes you need to be there for a friend even when they don't want you to be. I was drowning in guilt, terror and fear, I tried to push you away, but you didn't give up on me. It's about time I did the same."

~Blake Bellodona

Terra is the older sister of Elain, born into a home of powerful earthbenders, her parents even naming her after the earth itself. But her parents and the other villagers were baffled when she was named a non-bender. Even so, they loved her very much. After witnessing the destruction of her home, Terra sets out to save her village's people from despair. Other than the happiness of her sister and return of her family, all Terra wants is to help save her village.

Elain

"When one door closes, another opens. But we often look so regretfully upon the closed door that we don't see the one that has opened for us."

~Alexander Graham Bell

Elain is the younger sister of Terra, born with the earthbending skill many thought her sister would be born with. Her love is the emotion that powers her bending. But when her heart is broken, she will need her sisters love if she ever wishes to bend again. The only thing Elain wishes for is to be free of the despairing cage that holds her.

I do not own avatar the Last AirBender, or Lyra's Lullaby. All rights remain with their original owners.


	2. Episode 2

" **As long as I'm confident with who I am, it doesn't matter what other people think"—Smellerbee**

Ceramic Hearts Part 2

Logtown

 _Water_

 _Earth_

 _Fire_

 _Air_

 _Long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony. Then, everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar, master of all four elements, could stop them, but when the world needed him most, he vanished._

 _A hundred years have passed, and a peaceful village of earthbenders are visited by the new Avatar. An Airbender named Aang. The Avatar, with the help of the local fortune teller, saved the village from the eruption of a nearby volcano. But the volcano was only one force the village needs saving from…_

Terra's eyes cracked open slowly to reveal her bright blue eyes. Elain had already woke up and left the room. Stretching before sitting up, Terra gave herself a minute before finally getting out of bed. By the bed was a pile of clothes laid out for her and a note from Elain letting Terra know breakfast was ready. Besides the clothing were the four juggling balls from the night before. Terra's brow creased as she picked up the white airbending ball. "Where did you come from?" Terra asked as she placed it back down on the floor. Throwing on the tan shirt and green dress, and keeping the same dark parts from before, she made her way out the bedroom to the small combined dining room, living room, and kitchen area. Elain was sat on the floor reading a book about earthbending as Terra walked in.

"Good Morning." Terra pat her sister on the head as she passed her on the way to the kitchen. Breakfast was scrambled eggs, bacon and strawberry milk. It had been set out and awaiting Terra.

"Good Morning." Elain made sure her hair wasn't out of place before turning to her sister. "We will be leaving pretty soon, I already packed up my stuff so I'll pack up yours while you eat breakfast." Elain stood and placed a bookmark inside the book.

"Imme um uhums. Fhnks" Terra had a mouth full of scrambled eggs and swallowed deeply before taking a drink of water and smiling at Elain. "Yummy as always. Thanks." Terra tried again.

Elain laughed at her sister's gag before entering the bedroom and slipping the green book into her bag, she looked around as she did up the zipper. Turning to Terra messily abandoned clothes, she picked them up and just as carelessly threw them in a bag along with the prizes and four juggling balls from the festival. That night, the woman from the festival had shown up on the doorstep and to the Shaman's dismay, ordered him to give them to Terra. Elain had woken up during the exchange, but Terra, ever the deep sleeper never even sturred. Elain had collected the four elemental balls from the girl but not before she was given yet another lesson.

The girl had handed Elain the first ball, the red Fire Nation ball. "Fire is the element of power. The people of the Fire Nation have desire and will, and the energy and drive to achieve whatever they want." Her arm outstretched with the green Earth Kingdom ball, "Earth is the element of substance. The people of the Earth Kingdom are diverse and strong. They are persistent and enduring." The white Air Nomads ball was presented next, "Air is the element of freedom. The Air Nomads detached themselves from worldly concerns, and they found peace and freedom. And they apparently had great senses of humor." And finally, the blue Water Tribe ball was held out to Elain. "Water is the element of change. The people of the Water Tribes are capable of adapting to many things. "

The girl smiled pleasantly at Elain "They have a sense of community and love that holds them together through anything. Like with Juggling, everything must be balanced, timed and precise. It is important to draw wisdom from different places. If you take it from only one place it becomes rigid and stale. Understanding others, the other elements, the other nations, will help you become whole. It is the combination of the four elements in one person that makes a balanced universe, But the elements can make you just as balance too. If you take inspiration from new places, you can learn new things. Things you would have never imagined."

Elain had taken the four juggling balls and looked at the girl with the white lotus in her hair. "I promise to give them to my sister." The girl had smiled mysteriously before leaving the shaman and girl stood in the front door.

Collecting up both bags, Elain dragged them through the small homes and dumped them heavily by the door. Remembering her promise, Elain turned back to Terra, who was cleaning the dishes. "Hey, Terra." Terra turned slightly to see Elain holding the Earth Kingdom ball. "Last night, when you were asleep, the girl with the White Lotus in her hair, the one that let us juggle, she came to the door and give you these. She told me that four elements are important and they are there to create balance. I already put the rest on your bag." Elain threw the last ball into Terra's bag and zipped it up.

"Are you girls ready?" The shaman had already collected his things. Looking around he noticed Elain and Terra had also packed up. "I suppose I better go load the cart. You two make sure nothing is forgotten. And put your dishes away!" The shaman scolded after seeing the pile of half cleaned dishes in the sink. He stomped out the door after hoisting the girl's bags along with his own.

A couple minutes later the three were all loaded into the cart. Terra was driving due to the complaints of the shamans aching muscles. Elain and The Shaman sat in the open back of the cart, which was usually used to carry barrels and boxes according to the shaman.

With a "Hieya!" From Terra they were off, the Lizard Eel, Jeff pulled the cart at a fair speed. They passed through the bustling city of LogTown before entering the dark blanket that was the forest.

Birds sang harmoniously as the cart rolled on a worn road. The road was quiet and no one else seemed to be on it, or know of it. The trees were bright then they had been when Terra and Elain had seen them only the day before. It seemed like the forest itself was just slightly brighter that day. The crew sat in silence for the ride. The cart rolled quickly down the road, it bumped up and down causing the occasional grunt and back injury.

Finally, Elain spoke," So how long do you think it will take to get there?"

The Shaman growled. "Are you seriously asking me how long it will take? We left an hour ago! We are not even close!" The Shaman harrumphed and Elain pouted slightly. Terra had caught a flash of the sad look on Elain's face and grinned mischievously.

"Hey, Mr. Shaman guy…" Terra did her best not to laugh. "... Are we there yet?"

"No. We are not." The Shaman hissed.

"... Are we there yet… now?" Terra giggled.

The Shaman took a deep breath. "Girl. Do not start."

"How about… now? Are where there now?"

"NO! WE ARE NOT THERE YET!" The shaman threw up his hands in frustration as Elain laughed so hard she started to cry.

As Elain's laughter and the Shaman's shouting finally died down, the crew heard the Shaman's stomach rumble. "Well, since it's only time before Jeff needs food, perhaps we ought to take a break and eat something."

Terra pulled the cart over and climbed down along with Elain and the Shaman. They all grabbed some bags and walked into a sheltered area facing the road.

Terra set down a bag with a massive thump, scaring a creature hiding in the bushes. It was a very familiar looking Badger-Frog. "Fred!" Elain yelled as she caught the frog faster than Terra and the shaman could have blinked. "I missed you so much!"

"It is Fred!" Terra exclaimed and she started to pet the slimy fur. The two girls gave the strange creature some berries. And it croaked in what the girls assumed was a happy manner.

The Shaman sighed as the two girls happily fussed over Fred. After the squealing had died down the shaman rest his bags on the forest floor. He lowered himself beside the bag and started digging around for food.

Both girls sat near the shaman, they stretched before putting down their bags. "A break doesn't sound like a bad idea at all." Terra sat with her legs crossed and Elain sat next to her already enjoying an apple. "No please, make yourself comfortable." Terra jokes.

Elain rolled her eye and took an even bigger bite out of the apple, mostly out of spite.

"Since you two girls dragged me into this mess, it's only fair you tell me about yourselves." The shaman coughed into his jacket, before continuing. "After all it knows next to nothing about either of you."

Terra eyed the man cautiously, but he'd already proved himself to be somewhat trustworthy, so she complied. "We were born and raised in our village, Elain is a talented earthbender and I'm a non-bender. Our family owns a farm, the best farm, in our village." Terra proudly stated before suddenly slumping over. "Or… we did."

The shaman nodded slowly. "I remember that feeling all too well."

"I doubt it. Unless your entire village was wiped out." Elain snapped.

The shaman shook his head. "It really doesn't matter. The girl is right. I was not unlucky enough to watch my village burn," Terra pouted, while Elain seemed somewhat happy being right. "That being said, I do understand the emotions you feel right now. You feel lost, alone and there are more what if's running through your head the thoughts."

Elain was quiet for a second. "It's a bit more than that."

"Of course." The shaman's eyes narrowed at Elain, studying her. "No words can describe those feelings, or what trouble they bring. The closest we can get are Anxiety, depression, anguish, and rage. And even those don't quite cover it." The three were silient before the shaman cleared his throat. "So you said you lived on a farm?"

"Yes, we live on the outskirts of Makapu Village. You probably heard of the fortune teller there, Aunt Wu." Terra gave a small smile. "Our Mother and Father are both earthbenders. Just like most of the villagers, Elain is by far the best though!" Terra grinned at her sister.

Elain gave a small embarrassed smile. "Thanks. I'm not that great though."

Terra rolled her eyes. "Seriously, Of course, you are. Stop being so self-conscious and take my word for it." Terra stated bluntly. "I wouldn't have said it if it wasn't true." Elain nodded but didn't say anything.

"What are your parent's names?" The shaman asked, growing tired of the touchy-feely nonsense in the air.

Terra caught off guard answered immediately and without question. "Emerald and Freed Tajny."

The shaman gave a shrug. "Never heard of them." Terra noticed a slight twitch of his eyebrow. "Guess they weren't as great as you think."

"Excuse me?" Terra snapped. "I can't exactly place why a beat up old man with nothing to his name or practice can insult my parents."

"So you think I have nothing then?" The shaman eyed Terra suspiciously.

"Did I stutter?" Terra growled.

The air suddenly became heavy and Elain swallowed the last of her snack, not wanting any conflict, she tried to break the tension. "Maybe we should get back on the road."

The shaman stood and picked up the girls bags before tossing them into the back of the cart. Terra headed to the front of the cart until she felt a light tug at her arm. "What's wrong, Elain?"

Elain looked up at the driver seat. "I want to try driving."

Terra watched Elain's eyes change as she studied the seat. It wasn't joy or hope, but Terra saw some small emotion beneath her sister's eyes, something she hadn't seen in the last few days. Terra's mouth moved before she thought of her answer. "Of course, do you know how?"

Elain nodded. "Dad taught me."

"Good. Let's get this cart moving then." Terra helped Elain up to the high seat, and jumped into the back, grabbing Fred who was waiting patiently to be lifted into the cart. "Good boy." Terra pet the Badger-frog.

"YA!" Elain yelled, telling the Lizard-eel to pull the cart forward. The cart started with a jerk, making the Shaman's heads snap around to glare at Elain.

"Sorry!" Elain mumbles and the jolting of the cart caused the shaman to relax again. Terra settled down and took a nap, sleeping soundly as the shaman rolled his eyes as she kicked him in her sleep.

"Damn kids." The shaman muttered before looked up at Elain's paling face.

Elain gulped, to her, the road seems to stretch out longer and longer as time went on. Jeff was constantly wondering and Elain had to keep an eye on him as well as the road. Glancing at Terra sleeping in the back of the cart, Elain felt extra pressure as she tried to steady the cart and let her sister sleep peacefully. Every jolt of the cart brought a pang of guilt and shame, and she glanced at Terra, praying her sleep had not been ruined.

Jeff wandered back and forth across the road, Elain's arms tired from trying to keep him in place. Elain felt the pressure of a hundred books on her shoulders, as each jolt and misstep of jeff added another book until the girl felt like she was drowning.

Her breath became shorter and her heart started beating rapidly, Elain felt ill. Shaking like a leaf, she refused to ask for help or pull over. Instead, the girl pushed on, a stubborn earthbender if ever there was one. Something in the forest caught her attention. Panic rose up into Elain's throat, and she imagined something jumping out of the bushes and attacking her.

Elain quickly whipped around to look at the shaman. The reins fell from her shaking hands as she inhaled, only to find she couldn't. Her lungs wouldn't expand properly, and she gulped for any and all the air she could. Taking little, shallow breaths, and shaking even more.

And just as she breathed in the air, she felt the same dark wave coming to swallow her up. She was running. Through the same forest. Terra right there in front of her. And then she fell, the darkness was all around her. Eating away at her. Taking away everything. She had to get away. Away from the darkness. A jolt sent her back to reality. And now she was back on the cart, shaking like a leaf after her flashback.

Jeff wondered to the side of the road, and just as Elain gasped for air the cart hit a large rock in the road. The cartwheels on the right side lifted upwards as they tried to go over the rock, but the momentum was too much and the cart started to tip over.

The shamen, now fully awake, threw Terra off the cart and jumped off the cart. Elain started to fall only to feel a pair of arms catch her. She looked up to see the shaman, a look of concern etched upon the face of the usually grumpy man. The cart toppled over with a large crash. And looking back, Elain must have been thrown from the cart when she fell, if she hadn't she would have been crushed. Crushed like most of the belongings that lay under the cart. Jeff's reins and ropes had snapped, and The lizard eel sat patiently waiting for them to get moving.

"Is everyone alright?" The shaman shook Elain lightly in his arms.

"Yes, I'm alright." Elain smiled lightly.

"I'll be ok," Terra called. She stood up shakily and dusted herself off. Other then a few scratches, she was fine. Fred ribbited from Jeff's side. "What about our stuff?"

"I'm afraid some of the bags were crushed." The Shaman put Elain down and started to move the cart off the bags, Terra helping after a few seconds. The three went through each bag, finding whatever they could save. Terra's bag had been saves as well as the food bag, but The shaman's bag had a few things crushed. "We need to make a detour." The shaman announced.

"What?" Elain was still shaken up badly, not really with it.

"The ingredients that were destroyed. They were a large part of what I need to help your village. I can't deal with the problem without them. Luckily I collect every ingredient myself, and I know where to get them." Packing up what they could the two girls were silent until Terra couldn't stem the stream of questions she always had.

"What ingredients? Can't we just go back to your house? How far are they? How many are there? Can't you use substitutes?" Her questions were left hanging in the air.

"If you don't trust my judgment, then why did you hire me?" The shaman's grumpiness appeared to be back. Elain managed to pick up a bag and stood next to Jeff, who gave her a wet lick to the face, meant to comfort her, but only causing her to gag from the smell of Jeff's breath. "That cart is coming out of your money, I hope you know." The shaman took one last look at the cart before giving a sigh and picking up multiple suitcases, hobbling down the road with Jeff following loyally. Fred followed the Lizard eel, seeming to have made a bond with the other animal.

"I'm not sure this was a good idea, Terra." Elain shook slightly.

Terra noticed and took off her jacket, putting it over Elain and taking her bag. "Which part? I'd say it's all rather inconvenient." Terra tried to joke, only getting a small smile from her sister. "C'mon, let's not let them get too far ahead."

The sister ran to catch up with the lizard eel and old man. Elain finally getting her head back on her shoulders, she kicked it into high gear, and snatched the bag from Terra, she was determined to carry it for herself. The bag swung around and hit her in the shoulder before she threw it on her back, making her shoulder sore, but watching the old man weight down by bags made her even more determined to catch up to him.

Terra watched as Elain joined the two up ahead, and smiled. "She always was a stubborn little Earthbender." Getting her own butt in gear she raced two catch up with them, just in time catch their conversation.

"The mountain contains many things child, spirits, ingredients," The shaman looked at Elain, "Annoying children."

"Hey!" Elain and Terra said defensively.

"The place we are visiting is said to be the territory of a spirit, but I am yet to see it, so I doubt it actually exists." the shaman turned off the road and onto a small pathway, it was unkempt and there were places to trip, as Terra proved multiple times.

On the third time she faces planted into the dirt, she watched as the three keep going. Elain appeared to be thinking, deep, deep in thought, when she got like that nothing could get her to snap out of it. Spitting out dirt, Terra gagged and wiped herself off. She was covered in dirt and dust, it was dying out her skin and activated her unfortunate eczema. She loved the soft, nutrient-rich soil on the farm, but she was starting to resent the dirt on the mountainside. Picking herself up, she grabbed her bag and took in a deep breath. The air felt good in her lungs and her eyes glinted with determination, she pushed herself forward, feeling pain and a wetness on her knee, she looked to see she must have scraped herself on the last fall. The pain wasn't too bad, so she rushed to keep up with the others, ignoring it.

Elain was thinking about the spirit. What if it was real? Would it be friendly? OR not? She would like to think it was friendly. What if it wanted to be friends? That would be nice, she would like to be friends with a spirit. Unless it was a trap, and they would be trapped in the forest forever so they would be friends with the spirit. Or maybe the spirit was like Fred and didn't want anything other than food. Maybe they could lend it some food. Or maybe it thought of them as food. All these thoughts spiraled inside her head until she noticed a bright red mark on Terra's knee.

"You're bleeding." Elain stopped suddenly, the shaman hears Elain and stopped to look a Terra. Her knee had gotten worse, and Terra now felt a sting run up the side of her leg anytime she put weight on it. Elain grabbed her sister's arm and led her to a boulder, sitting her down. The Shaman stopped when he saw Terra's knee.

"When did that happen?' The shaman dug around in his bag of tricks. And pulled out an ointment.

"I just tripped." Terra laughed lightly at their worry. "I'll be fine."

"I don't think so." The Shaman corrected. "I remember seeing that rip in your jeans back after the crash."

"You think so?" Terra flinched as Elain carefully pulled up her pant leg to survey the damage. It wasn't good. "I'm cut like a block of cheese." Terra tried to joke as she saw the deep gash. Her stomach clenched as she realized how bad it really was. The deep gash was streaming blood, and Elain pulled off her shoe to reveal Terra's foot has swollen to the size of an orange. "I barely feel it." Terra started feeling dizzy. Her breathing hitched.

"Listen to me." The Shaman bent down. "You're going into shock. You need to calm down. Or-" The Shaman was cut off by Terra's eyes rolling up into her head and her falling on to the ground after passing out. "...That will happen." The Shaman shook his head. "Your sister really doesn't listen"

"She's unconscious. Not ignoring you, get over it." Elain scoffed as she struggled to lean Terra's heavy body against the rock. Terra opened her eyes only to go limp a second later. "Terra?"

"She has chosen to fight the shock,." The Shaman looked partially impressed. "She will be in and out of it for a few minutes until she either fight's her way back to reality or stays in her state until waking up. I suppose I better stitch her up while she's out." The Shaman took a few tools out of his bag and while the girl was fading in and out of consciousness and started cleaning the wound, adding ointment inside the cut and finally stitching is closed before adding other ointments and bandaging it up.

Terra woke up and her eyes were slightly glazed over. "Why are we not at the mountain top yet?" Her eyes only took in the light of the sun through the trees, it was oddly beautiful, almost like stars in a painting. "We should be there by now." Terra drifted off again, leaning limply against the rock.

The Shaman shook his head at Terra but a small smile worked its way upon his lips. "The cut is bad and she shouldn't be putting pressure on her foot, it also looks like she sprained her ankle somehow. Turning to the swollen foot, the Shaman put ointment to numb it and take away some of the inflammation, before making a splint out of two sticks and some bandages. "With any luck, both injuries will be fine, but she will not be able to put pressure on that leg for 3 weeks at least."

The Shaman gave a whistle and Jeff ran over, Fred at his heels. The Shaman put Terra onto Jeff and tied her bags to what was left of the cart's restraints. Elain placed Fred in one of the bags so he wouldn't get tired from his walk either. Elain clasped onto her sister, making sure she didn't fall off as the as the shaman pushed the group forward.

Terra continued to go in and out of consciousness, as Elain frowned, worried about her injuries and how she was going to keep up with the party later on. "Sorry, Elain," Terra mumbled, forcing herself to stay awake, even if a part of her loved the dark and strange creatures she had imagined in her state, and wanted to go back. Her hand limply patting Elaine's head. "I know I only slowed us down by getting hurt."

"It's fine, Don't worry about it." Elain smiled at Terra. Elain blaming herself partially, after all, it was her who crashed the cart.

"I…" Terra's eyes closed as she was gone again. Elain chuckled at her sister, so determined to prove she was always ok. A few seconds later, Terra's eyes fluttered open again. "I totally suck right now." Terra chuckled but there was no happiness in her laugh, only regret, and sadness. Shame.

"What? No, you don't! You're doing great." Elain scoffed.

"A small cut and some swelling? And suddenly I'm in shock?" Terra sighed. "No, kid. I'm trash right now."

Elain felt a swell of anger but found Terra had phased out again. The anger continued to swirl. "Terra shouldn't think about herself like that."

"Shouldn't I?" Terra mumbled. Her thoughts went through her head quickly, and she knew she didn't have long before she returned to the darkness. The warm comfort of what she could only describe as a deep sleep. "Elain, I promised to protect you, but I couldn't even protect myself. How can I be anything less than-" Terra cut herself off. "I suck. I know I do, Elain. But don't worry about it. Or me."

Elain watched as Terra drifted off and thought about all her own mixed emotions. When Terra regained consciousness, she didn't let Terra talk before speaking herself. "Shut up. You aren't trash. And you'll be fine. You tripped up, but you aren't down for the count. I know you'll just force yourself to get better somehow. Or you 'll protect me anyway, even with your injuries. You've never let anything like that ever even slow you down. I doubt you'd let it now."

Terra waited a moment before speaking. "I thought I was supposed to be the inspirational one." She smiled down at Elain. "When did you go and steal my role?"

"We're Tajny remember? We're inspirational by birth." Elain jokes. "Our family does just about everything after all."

"Fair enough." Terra regained her bearings. And forced herself to stay awake, using all of her willpower. "So tell me, old man, because I know you are listening in. What kind of spirit is the one you were on about?"

The Shaman nodded once, surprised she'd actually called him out. "I'm not sure why it matters." He paused. "But I suppose I could tell you about them since we are in the area. But I doubt you'll see them."

"Why?" Elain looked around the mention of the spirit putting her back on guard.

"Spirit's are only seen when they want to be seen." The forest grew more and thicker the farther they wondered. The Shaman continued after he helped Jeff and Elain up a steep incline. "If I remember correctly, it starts with The Tale of Two Brothers."

"The Tale of Two Brothers?" The girls eagerly listened.

"Yes." The Shaman waited until he could practically feel the curiosity from the two girls boring into him. "Well, The Tale of Two Brothers is the story of two boys in their youth. But they weren't normal boys. One boy was either made or chosen by fire, and the other was either made or chosen by nature. Depending on the legend and who is telling it. Well, over time the brothers became quite close as they had no one to take care of them. So they spend most days playing with each other. The two brothers played together everywhere they wondered. In lakes, rivers, mountains, villages, etc. The two would laugh together, cry together, sing songs together, and as they grew older they grew older together."

"All until one day the elder brother of fire was fishing in a nearby river. The elder brother caught a very interesting fish, the fish's scales seem to be made out of mirror shards, there were images flashing across each scale, always changing, gone in a flash and replace again by a new image. The scales of the fish reflected the light of the sun, however, and shined brightly in the elder brother's eyes, blinding him." The group carried into the forest, finding their way over a narrow pathway in the thick forest. Around them, birds and animals sang and rushed through the bushes. The animals as curious as of the group as the group were of the animals.

"The brother grew angry at the fish." The Shaman continued, "He decided he didn't very much like this fish, the fish of water that blinded and hurt him so. And with that, the elder brother decided to punish the fish. There and then he popped it in his mouth, uncooked and untreated, and swallowed it whole. A smile on his lips the elder brother was caught thinking he had the best of the fish. But before the fish had actually even hit the bottom of the brother's stomach, he was taken aback by his foolishness." The shaman paused. "Perhaps you should watch your own foolishness, eldest child." The Shaman threw the comment back at Terra, who glared.

"Shut it, old geezer. No one asked for your opinion." Terra scoffed.

"Old geezer!" The Shaman harrumphed. "Children these days have no manners!"

"What happened next?" Elain interrupted their quarrel, trying to bring the peace.

The Shaman let himself calm down before continuing the story. "The brother experienced an out of body experience. He stumbled through a whirlwind of what could only be described as flashbacks. Flashbacks of the past, flashbacks of the future. The elder brother was seeing things never seen by any creature before. Except the fish, I suppose." the Shaman corrected. "Anyway, the brother was now seeing things you'd never thought possible, things he had always hoped to see, things you would hope to never to see. I was then the elder brother escaped the whirlwind of flashbacks. After recovering for a while on the riverbank, his mind raced. And it was then the brother realized the fish he had caught, and ate was no ordinary fish. Not at all. He had realized it was none other the fish of knowledge. Something that explains itself, before either of you two ask."

The path had narrowed to the point Jeff's shoulder's brushed both sides of the bushes. Elain was forced to walk in front of the lizard-eel, next to the Shaman. "The young man realized too late, that he had seen thing forgotten and things to come. And just like the tales surrounding the fish, he would be plagued by what he had seen, and the knowledge he now had, for the rest of his days. It was knowledge he didn't want, knowledge he didn't need, and knowledge of things he couldn't let happen, but had to anyway. After this event, the brother grew callus of the world. The world that let him suffer. Until the brother, now a man grew tired of even his own loyal brother. And so he began pushing even his closest friend away until he felt truly alone."

"Why did he do that?" Terra frowned, she could never do that to Elain, so what drove him to push away his own brother?

"The same reason all siblings quarrel, they annoy each other." The Shaman shrugged. "Ever since the dawn of time."

"Fair enough." Terra joked, laughing at her own joke.

"Hey!" Elain pouted, Which made Terra laugh harder.

The shaman coughed loudly, getting their attention again before continuing."Until one day he left his brother. He left the small area he had grown up in and the moment the man left, he grew into a beast. As the elder brother became a beast, his handsome features were replaced by scales of ash, his teeth grew long and sharp. His body changed until he took the form of what can only be described as a dragon. A dragon with the head and mane of a lion, and strange scales that had the patterns of snakes. And with his new form, he spread his bat-like wings, and was never seen again to this day."

The Shaman continued without interruption. "The second brother, after seeing his brother leave became depressed and lonely. Day after day. Until he too could stand it no longer. He left the area and became a beast shortly after leaving. But his transformation was quite different, instead of ash and scales, his body turned to vines. Instead of wings, he was given six legs. Instead of snakeskin, his body was green and leafy. The second brother had the head of a jackal, and every inch of him seemed to be covered in moss or leaves. His teeth sharpened in a crooked smile, but not in an unfriendly way, more like he was smiling down perpetually. Living things grew on his back, baby trees, budding flowers, and small bushes; and as he grew with the years, they grew too."

"I like the sound of that, he seems so handsome like that." Elain giggled, hoping to pet him.

"Agreed." Terra grinned, hoping to ride him.

"Well." The Shaman interrupted them, hoping to finish the story. "For years, The second brother wandered around the earth kingdom, looking for his brother. Until one day finally, he found the perfect place to rest for the night: A forest not unlike the one he carried on his back. Of course, The younger brother only intended to stay there for the night. But as he walked farther and farther into the forest, he fell farther and farther in love. The beauty of the forest was too much for him, and so, he stayed. And he continues to stay until this day, although not many people can say that they've seen him. And those that say they ha can't give an accurate depiction. Some say he is a blessing, and others say he's the curse, but the only thing they can agree on is that he is in this particular forest. And in this particular forest only. After the disappearance of his brother, he has been here for many years, for hundreds of years at the very least, if not thousands. However, the legend says that the spirit himself is no longer lonely, or searching for his brother. He is happy where he is and has made friends with the forest creatures." The Shaman took a sip of water. "Or that's how the legend goes."

"I like that story." Elain smiled. "The little brother was happy after all."

"I suppose so." The Shaman agreed. "Well, there is a bit more if you wish to hear it."

"Yes!" Elain exclaimed happily.

The shaman looked slightly happy to see Elain taking such an interest in his story, so he continued, somewhat eagerly. "Since the legend, many have claimed to see the forest spirit, and more legends about him grew. Legends say the forest spirit and younger brother is Enthal. A forest guardian spirit. As protector of the woods, Enthal is supposedly the lord of all the animals in the forest. If entering the woods to take necessities from it, such as firewood or our ingredients, it is customary to leave an offering of salt, bread, or milk. And, though he is connected to all wild animals in his forest, platypus-bears are considered to be most loyal to him, due to their fearsome strength and nature. Another thing said about him is, although the Enthal was a fearsome creature, he was not so harsh that he did not have a sweetheart. He took kindly to people in his forest and loved children. As they remind him of his time with his brother. Enthal has always been said to possess supernatural power, that could either be a blessing or a curse. He could either protect houses and villages or cast powerful curses. Not that it happens often."

"Other like to say that Enthral is a nature spirit that dwelled in trees. He is believed to be connected heavily into nature, especially plants and animals, so much more than any bender could imagine. So connected that some believe Enthal is a part of one great tree in the center of the forest, others, however, believe that he is so powerful that he is not linked to a single tree but could move nimbly through the forest, his spirit taking over each tree as he traveled freely, from tree to tree. Others still believe that Enthal is rooted like the trees themselves. Enthal is also believed to confuse and mislead trespassers in his glen. Travelers are warned to stay close to the path for the Enthal may lead them deeper and deeper into the wood only to abandon them and disappear laughing! Usually, he will help them back using his loyal creatures, as it appears to be a game for him, like the ones played with his brother." The Shaman finally finished his tale.

"What do the other people say he looks like?" Terra inquired.

"Some say he's a creature that stands on two feet made entirely of moths… or maybe moss, either way, it's a creature made of pure terror. Which makes some people afraid of him, and that Enthral is something to be feared and hated. Others that have seen him say he looked no different from other trees in the forest, that the spirit has pale greenish skin, others say that his skin is blue or grey toned, and he is always described with wild green hair and a beard. It is these people that say he's a kind spirit intended on blessing all the people that enter his forest. And a few people say he is the forest and he's carrying the entire Forest on his back and looks like a giant lion-turtle, but I believe that comes from another myth. In any case, he is usually very large and casts no shadow. It is also often said that he wears his shoes on the wrong feet." The Shaman started with a smile. Both girls giggling at the attempted joke.

"What kind of people see the spirit? You said that the spirit has only shown himself to certain people, people I'm guessing that he trusts. What kind of people are they?" Terra sat up on Jeff's back, now fine for the most part.

"Who knows? I've never cared to check." The Shaman snapped still angry at Terra for calling him 'old geezer' "And after this, I still won't. It's just a story, after all, it doesn't matter."

"What happened to the older brother?" Elain asked as she used the earth to make a faster and easier path for Jeff and Terra.

"The legend doesn't say. But, the younger brother does forgive his brother in the end for leaving."

"I guess that's something," Terra remarked. "But I don't think you have to be forgiven for the choices you make about your life."

"True." Elain nodded. "Especially when something is plaguing you like that every day."

"I agree." Terra smiled at Elain. "But, just make sure you don't leave the house until you are 18"

"That's not what I was saying." Elain frowned.

"I know," Terra said sincerely. "But I would miss you. If you did."

"If the Tale of Two Brothers was about the forest spirit and the fire spirit, then can The Tale of Two Sisters be about us?" Elain questioned the shaman.

"I'm not a storyteller how should I know?" The Shaman saw Elain shrug. "I'm a shaman, not a storyteller. Let me say it again. I'm not a storyteller. So by definition, I don't tell stories"

Terra smirked, "Didn't you just tell us a story?"

"That one doesn't count." The Shaman pursed his lips.

"The Tale of Two Sisters and The Storyteller That Doesn't Tell Stories." Terra started laughing uncontrollably, as the Shaman fumed silently.

"So…" Elain tried to fill the silence. "Let's say we find the spirit"

"Then I'm sure he'll help us somehow," Terra said optimistically.

"And if he doesn't?" The Shaman tried to test Terra's optimistic uplook.

"Does it matter? We're without his help anyway." Terra shrugged.

Elain nodded. "I guess that's true."

"There is something I wanted to tell you." The Shaman stated after a few minutes of silence. "What happened to your village sounds a lot like Spirit Possession of Territory."

Terra tilted her head. "Which means?"

"It means, that I believe a spirit similar to the one in the story has stolen your village... and taken it to the spirit world."

"Is that possible?" Terra frowned. "Isn't the avatar supposed to be the only person to do that stuff?"

"It's just a guess. But I suppose even the Avatar can be the only one with that kind of power. Spiritually speaking."

"Right…" Elain said not convinced. "So the story?"

"I'm not saying the story is true. In fact, I'm not saying any of this is true, I'm only saying that, from what I have heard. And what I have gathered from the stories that I have been... studying... are all pointing towards my hypothesis. The Hypothesis of it being a Spirit Possession of Territory. And with that said, if we were to get the blessing of another Spirit, it is possible that we would be able to sort this mess out a lot faster." The Shaman explained.

"So we're looking for the spirit." Terra summarized, partly confused.

The Shaman sighed. "No. We are looking for ingredients. But if we see the spirit then I guess that's a good sign"

"So we are going to use the blessing of a spirit to help us defeat another spirit?" Elain nodded understanding the plan.

The Shaman smirked. "Like fighting fire with fire."

"But if we don't see the other spirit…" Elain let her question trail off.

The Shaman huffed, annoyed at Terra for ruining what he thought was a cool moment. "Then we will just have to fight fire with water. The traditional way."

"I guess that sort of makes sense." Terra remarked, "Unlike your metaphors."

The Shaman grunted in response. "We need somewhere to stay tonight, so keep an eye out for a clearing. That's the least you lazy kids can do"

"I'm not lazy I'm injured." Terra retorted.

"In my experience, they're the same thing." The Shaman chortled at his joke.

"That doesn't even make sense!" Terra exclaimed exasperatedly.

The group continued to walk in silence. As another hour passed, Elain was the first to see the clearing. Like the forest had suddenly opened up to her right. "Wait." Elain stopped and Jeff followed suit. "What about spending the night there? I could make a tent."

The Shaman followed Elain's gaze. "Sure, I'm not exactly getting younger here."

Elain lead the way into the clearing. She made a tent for Jeff and a soft patch of dirt for him to sleep. Then she made four walls and roof to for what looked like a small home. A small bit coming off one side with dirt to sleep on for Elain. While Terra and the Shaman would sleep in sleeping bags Jeff carried. "I'm impressed." Terra grinned widely at her sister. "Your precision is amazing."

"I figured you wouldn't like a dirt bed so I make the dort as comfortable as I could inside," Elain replied as ever to help.

"You overthought the word 'tent'" The Shaman grumbled before walking onto an archway set in one of the walls. The inside was a small room, but as Elain promised, the ground underneath their feet had been stirred up and rocks removed for a soft floor almost as soft as and rug.

"Thanks, Elain." Terra climbed off Jeff. Both The Shaman and Elain rushed forward to Help but the bandages took all the weight she needed. Terra stood with most of her weight on the good leg. The light in the doorway behind her darkening with the sunset. "Don't worry. Worst case scenario I end up with this stuff on a bit longer." Terra stubbornly walked herself to the archway with the Shaman and Elain close behind, both worried.

"Terra.." Elain sighed. She turned and put the palms of her hands to the ground. Elain concentrated hard on the area around her until she found the thing she was looking for. She bent it to her will and when it had formed in front of her she picked it up off the ground and surveyed her work. "Not bad." She remarked giddily. "Terra!" She walked into the room and showed Terra her creation.

"A crutch?" Terra was half impressed, half embarrassed.

"For you to lean on. Instead of your foot." Elain beamed, proud of herself.

Terra took it and looked it over. "This is amazing! Did you really bend this from dirt?"

"Clay, actually, and then some other material but yes." Elain shrugged. "It was nothing, for you, I'd bend a thousand of those."

Terra tried it out, clumsily at first, but soon got the hang of it. "Thanks! I think this will help me out a lot." Terra made her own bed and sat on it, slowly lowering herself onto the sleeping bed. "So, what's the plan for tomorrow?"

The Shaman groaned. "Get some rest, child. We'll discuss it then. Your lack of patience is astounding."

"Your lack of patience is astounding" Terra mimicked. "I just want to know what I'm up against."

"Well, you will just have to wait." The Shaman growled. He set up his own bed and crawled inside. Elain crawled into the little earth tent she had made for herself off the side of the house, leaving Terra to herself. She crawled inside her own sleeping bag before thinking about all the events of the day, until a Badger-Frog jumped into the sleeping bag with Terra. She took that as a sign to get to sleep and get ready for the next day.

Meanwhile, Elain sat awake as well, thinking about the cart, and Terra's injuries, until something slimy brushed her hand. She sat up with a small squeal before recognizing the shape of her favorite Badger-Frog. She grabbed the Badger-Frog and cradled it.

"Good Night, Fred." The girls said sleepily, both taken by the lull of sleep.


End file.
